KajiSoshiteMizu
by KarasuMurasaki
Summary: Karasu Murasaki, Water and air bending, 14 year old, with a water demon sealed inside of her. Flare, a fire bending traveling ninja that tricked a Fire demon into immortality. What Happens when opposites meet? OCxOC and OCxGaara for now. on hold
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Here's the first chapter of 'Kaji-Soshite-Mizu' or 'Fire and Water' in english. Please give reviews so I can get some pointers. My friend and I would really apreciate it. Also, Flare (my friends character) has a demon named Hikotsu. Hikotsu can enter and exit Flares body. Hikotsu has a human form. I'll clear everything up on the next Chapter or so... Warning: Flames are usless...

Oh, yeah...

**_"Demons"_**

_"Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I don't own Naruto or Any other anime for that matter...**

* * *

An ANBU with a blank mask with the kanji for water on it appears in the office of the godiame Hokage in Konohagakure no sato.

The ANBU speaks "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes," replies the busty blond "I have a mission for you there have been reports of a person attacking our shinobi that return from missions. We've sent three genin, six chunin, And two jounin and for some reason all the males were killed. Even weirder is that some were completely unharmed they get knocked out and put in front of the gate. I want you to investigate who is behind this either bring that person here or kill him/her. I'll send 4 ANBU after 2 days understood?"

The ANBU replies "Hai" and shushins away.

(4 hours later somewhere in fire country) **"_Karasu I have a bad feeling about this person." _**

**"**_Don't worry Kumari it shouldn't be that big" _replies the ANBU now known as Karasu.

**_"You don't understand I know who's been doing this its Hikotsu and his pupil Flare."_ **says a worried Kumari.

_"Who are they?" _asks Karasu.

**_"Hikotsu is the general of hell, and Kyuubi's second in command. He is a monster in battle and Flare can be even worse. If its Hikotsu the only chance we have is if I take over, if its Flare be on your guard as well." _**

_"So they're demons?" _questions Karasu.

**_"Of the highest caliber they've been training in hell for 200 years, however Flare has a weakness if you will."_**

"W_hat is it?" _

**_"He can't hurt a woman he's to much of a gentlemen, but is more easily pissed off and he will attack if provoked." _**

Just as Karasu was about to respond a giant ball of fire was heading her way. She formed a wall of water just before it hit.

_**"So more ANBU for me to feast on very..."**_

"...Hikotsu that's very rude to say to a lady!!"

Shouts a figure. The steam clears to reveal two people one with white pants with a black flame design. He was shirtless well built (can't describe guys muscles so imagine a buff but not too ripped guy.) and had a long scar on his chest. He had red fingerless gloves and had a scowl on his face. An additional note is his right eye is blood red where his left is jet black. The other had a bright not-even-naruto-would-wear-it-orange jacket under a black under shirt with black pants with a giant halberd on his back. He had crimson hair with orange streaks and blood red eyes.

"Hi I'm"..._BAM!_ A giant fist of water struck him. He landed 20 feet away.

Cough-cough "YOU BITCH!!"

His eyes which were now full of warmth now promised death. He grabbed the halberd and yelled KATON:Getsuga Tenshou!! He swung and an arch of blood red flames headed for Karasu before she could block and scored a direct hit.

Hikotsu looks on and thinks _**"I smell a demon. Is it her or have these humans succeeded like Flares father?"**_

"Humph, we'll see about that." Flare said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Now I don't normally attack women, so please refrain from attacking and/or ticking me off and there will be no problems." Flare said in a kind tone of warning.

"What the hell?" Karasu said. "What do you mean 'there will be no problems', you just created one buddy!" Karasu shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

"Now please calm down, I don't want to hurt you." Flare said, putting his available hand in a defensive position.

Karasu charged forward while saying, "less talking, more fighting."

Karasu threw her right fist forward, only for it to be blocked by Flare. She then faked a right punch, punching Flare in the chest with her left arm, causing Flare to stumble back a bit.

**_"Ah, it seems we got a feisty one here. hehehe, I like."_** Hikotsu said.

_"Oh shut it you pervert."_ Flare responded, defending himself from Karasu's punches.

**_"Ooh, this may be Hikotsu's container, but he's a Cutie!"_ **Kumari said, in a dazed voice.

_"What the fu- he's the enemy damn it, besides, he just made my mission easier, I think he's the one that have been attacking our ninja's." _Karasu responded, attempting to drop kick Flare.

**_"Ah, well how can you be so sure, Tsunade did say that our attacker doesn't attack women."_** Kumari said.

_"Yes that is true, but if you haven't noticed he did not attack until he was provoked. He also did say that, 'he doesn't normally attack women', so doesn't that give some hints that this may be our guy?"_ Karasu responded.

Flare eventually got tired of being on the defense, so he threw a ball of fire towards Karasu's feet, making Karasu jump back, the two now having a distance between each other.

"Ok, now that I have a safe distance away from you, may I have your name and the directions to the leaf village, my beauty?" Flare asked. Karasu twitched.

_"My beauty? The dude can't even see my face! Is he seriously hitting on me at a time like this?"_ Karasu thought, sweat dropping.

"Sorry buddy, can't tell ya that, but I will tell you this, Its either I take you back to Konoha for questioning or kill you." Karasu said.

"Well I tried." Flare said, shrugging.

**_"Enough! it seems that he will not let us take him in, so we shall attack and kill!"_**Kumari told Karasu.

_"Hai! your becoming bloodthirsty aren't you?" _Karasu asked. No response.

"Fine." Karasu thought, once again attacking Flare. The fight lasted another Two hours, the two becoming extremely tired, when Karasu's blood deficiency disorder started acting up.

"Oh damn!" Karasu said, swaying.

**_"Now's our chance, attack while her defense is down."_** Hikotsu told Flare.

_"No, I think something is wrong with her."_ Flare replied.

"Damn it, why now?!" Karasu said, as she fell towards the floor. Flare ran up and caught her, before she hit the floor.

**_"Girl is lucky that we are traveling to Konoha, not some sick bandits that would take advantage of her at a time like this."_** Hikotsu said.

_"True." _Flare replied, heading towards the Leaf village, with Karasu in his arms.

* * *

So If you peoples liked it, Look out for more. Just got to check over the next seven chapters done with my friend before we can continue posting. So for now, Ja Ne!

Submit reviews, good ones and bad... I guess... But if your just going to talk crap about our story, Then don't bother. Just tell us what we're doing wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Karasu: Hey it's me again. Okay, I'll warn you now, this chapter is short. But, it would be appreciated if you read it anyway... Are you serious!

Jeo: What? what? what?!

Karasu: 'my sexy, lovable boyfriend Jeo come here, please.' What the hell is this?!

Jeo: Eh...A few noticable tweaks to the script... What you...don't like it?...(yep, she's gonna kick my ass...)

Karasu: Oh no I Loved it!

Jeo: R-really?! You do?! Pfft, I mean of course you did, I mean it's your lovable boyfriend we're speaking about here!

Karasu: Yeah and then we can have three kids together, and name them Sally, Jofreaka, and Bob- Hell no, you damn perv I don't like it. prepares to attack Jeo

Jeo: Aw fuc- Knocked down and attacked by Karasu

**Disclaimer: What do you think... Does it look like I own Naruto?**

_

* * *

_

_"Ummmm Hikotsu where is Kono-whatever exactly?" _Asked Flare who was holding Karasu.

Hikotsu just sighed, **_"Remember that little port village leader said its west."_  
**

_"Oh yeah I remember_!" there was an awkward silence, which was then broken by Flare.

"Hey did you smell those humans coming?"

**_"Yes,"_** Replies Hikotsu. **_", four of them and there not worth my time."_**

_"Oh can I kill them please pretty please?" _asked Flare much like a 4 year old would ask for candy.

Before Hikotsu could respond... Four people appeared. The only noticeable features were that one had bubblegum pink hair, blond sun kissed hair(Hikotsu got a weird feeling looking at him),one with gray hair defying gravity, and one with a large dog next to him.

"Hand over Karasu at once!" shouts the dog boy his dog growling.

"Who the fuck do you think you are human!" Flare shouts clearly pissed.

"We will resort to using force if you do not comply." calmly says the pink haired one.

"I apologize in advance, cause I need to kill something really bad!" replies Flare with a kind tone.

"There's no way you could kill..." The brunett could not finish, because he received a punch to the gut and was sent flying.

"What happened?" asks a newly awakened Karasu.

"Kara-Chan are you alright?" asks the girl of the group.

"I'm fine now."..._CRASH!_

"You bastard Kage bushin no jutsu!!"

"Rakiri!!"

"Gatsuuga!!"

"Is that all you humans got I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

A very true statement considering he was not even winded even though the group had gashes, scratches, and bruises. Overall Flare was outnumbered, but the ninjas were outmatched greatly.

"Stop it Flare, they're friends of mine!" shouts a worried Karasu, still weak from the anemia.

The immortal immediately stops and teleports to Karasu and Hikotsu side.

"Hello I'm Flare and you are?"

* * *

Jeo stumbles around, a noticeable bruise on his forehead. Karasu follows behind him, dusting off her hands in satisfaction.

Karasu: Kk, this isn't the most perverted thing he's ever done... -steadies Jeo right beside her- Jeo you know what to do.

Jeo: Reviews please, we need it.


	3. Chapter 3

Karasu: -Dances to Pitbulls- Shake- Hey Jeo how 'bout we start the story now?

Jeo: Do we have to...I mean, you dancing is enough entertainment.

Karasu: No were starting the story. Your the one being entertained by my dancing...-rolls eyes-

Jeo: Crap...

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own Naruto! That's why I'm typing stories on a _Fanfiction website_ ...'tards if you believe this bullcrap**

* * *

"Wait, Wait, Wait! First this guy attacks us, then after Kara-Chan screams for him to stop, he appears next to her like a lost puppy. What the hell is going on!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, that I don't seem to understand either, Naru-Kun." Karasu said rubbing her temples.

Kakashi walked next to Karasu pulling her onto his back, and turns to face Flare.

"What do we do with him Karasu?" Kakashi asked, nodding towards Flare. The other three leaf ninja looking towards Karasu expectantly.

"We make him come back to Konoha for questioning, and you will come, or so help me Kami-Sama, I will make sure I personally hunt you down and kick your ass so hard you'll have to clear your throat to fart." Karasu said, giving Flare a glare that would make even Subaku no Gaara flinch.

Naruto and Sakura tried to hold in their laughter, failing miserably. Flare backed up, sweat dropping.

**_"I'm liking this girl more and more, hehehe."_** Hikotsu said to Flare.

_"oh shut up, you perverted moron."_ Flare responded.

"Luckily, I originally planned to go there, or things would become more bothersome." Flare said.

The ninjas headed towards Konoha in a awkward silence.

_"Bastard's lucky, Kara-Chan stopped the fight, he would have tasted the wrath of my rasengan!"_ Naruto thought, glaring at Flare_. _

_"Mission accomplished, I guess…"_ Karasu thought, lying her head against Kakashi's back.

In about two hours they reached the Leaf village gates. Flare and Naruto got into an argument about god knows what (Karasu was obviously not listening), for the amount of time it took to get there.

"_I'm so going to shove my size 11 foot up they're asses, if they don't shut the hell up!" _Karasu thought.

**_"Pfft, your telling me. That Flare dude maybe hot, but sure knows how to run his damn trap..."_ **Kumari responded.

" Grr, SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed, her left eye twitching. The two immediately stoped they're bickering and stared at Sakura in shock.

"Kami-Sama! You two have been going on for two hours, just stay quiet now that were in the village, sheesh." Sakura finished.

"But Sakura-Chan, This teme claims he can easily beat me with his eyes closed." Naruto whinned.

"Well I wouldn't lie about my skill..." Flare responded.

"Flare, shut up, brag about your skill when i'm gone." Karasu said in a mono-toned voice.

"Kara-Chan, you don't think he can beat me with his eye's closed, ne?" Naruto asked, in a cute way.

"Naru-Kun, I can't answer a question without a known answer." Karasu said, sighing.

"How about I take you on right now!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Flare.

_**"Is this boy kidding?"**_ Hikotsu said.

"No, he can't Naruto, he must report to Tsunade-Sama." Karasu said, getting off of Kakashi's back, but still having him help her stand.

"Aww, alright. Hope you feel better soon Kara-Chan!" Naruto said, heading to the most obvious place.

"Alright lets get you to the hospital Karasu, and I'll have Sakura escort you to the hokage's office, Flare was it.."? Kakashi said.

"Hai". Flare and Sakura both said turning to go towards the hokage's office.

Kiba left with Akamaru, seeing as there was nothing left for him to do. Kakashi took Karasu to the hospital, to make sure there wasn't any life threatening situations going on in her body. Unfortunately, they made her stay so she can "rest".

**_"You know you can easily escape right?"_** Kumari said.

_"Heh, yep. I will, as soon as this nurse here leaves the room."_ Karasu said, laying back on the hospital bed.

* * *

Karasu: Yes, yes. The Chapter is short, but that's why I type up more chapters, ne?

Jeo: -Shakes head- In other words, she wants reviews If you want us to continue, with _longer_ chapters.

Karasu: -Sighs- Thank you Jeo... I'm bored. I gonna go bug Gaara...

Jeo: -shouts- Still don't understand what you see in him Kara-chan! -mumbles- I'm so better than him...

Karasu: Whatever... Oh and truthfully I don't care if you people do give me Flames...-mumbles- It's better than nothing...


End file.
